What Ever Happend to the Sun
by jamjar666
Summary: Its 2134 and earth lies at the hands of the demons, only one group of people on the planet can stand up to this, a group lead by Angel, Spike and a fiery headed witch.


Summery: Its 2134 and earth lies at the hands of the demons, only one group of people on the planet can stand up to this, a group lead by Angel, Spike and a fiery headed witch.

A/N I've been righting this story on and off for years its been longer shorter every thing but this time I'm finally happy with the first chapter, though it's the only one I've got up to scratch so I'm asking you all who read this to review. If I don't get told to continue this one I'm just going to take it down and leave it in the could possibly one day be recycled basket. Please tell me I'm not wasting my time with this one, or tell me I'm wasting time but I need to know. Thanks

The Year is 2134. In the year 2012 the slayer named Buffy Summers died in attempting to save the planet. She failed. The demon Lucifer broke free and turned Earth in to a hell. Forever night giving Vampires free rein. Humans became the same as cattle. And demons started to lead warring factions Earth slowly lost all it's major city's to fire, flood, earthquakes and spells. But one faction of humans and demons who live in harmony came through. Lead by a vampire named Angel and a witch granted eternal life named Willow. Both fought all the factions who threatened theirs. The name of the faction is the slayers. The towns that have been built by the slayers have all been named after some of the best and now sadly dead worriers against the dark forces. The capital is the city of Buffy. With a population of six thousand one of the biggest city's in the world. Hear both demons and humans live together in peace.

"Angel." Willow said.

"What is it?" Angel said rather annoyed that she had woken him up. He then realized she wasn't in the room he got up and hit the intercom and repeated him self.

"Spikes re-con party just got back." She said. Angel realized she was in the war room on the third floor. He got up and dressed then wandered in to the war room. Every time he went in there it reminded him of the movie's Cordelia and Wesley used to make him watch. All about the future and how humans would wipe each other out. As it happened they never got a chance. The room itself was huge computer lined the walls in the centre was a table with a computer generated map on it. It was constantly updated by the few remaining satellites in orbit. Spike and Willow stood over it pointing to some of the outposts that had reported attacks over the last three weeks. They eventually looked up and Willow beckoned him over.

"Angel." Spike said in way of greeting. He still looked the same as did Willow and himself none of them had had time to change their styles with the constant wars.

"Spike." Angel returned the greeting. "What did you find at the out posts?" Angel asked. Spikes primary mission was to check the early warning outposts and the towns that were all so referred to as outposts.

"Out post three through eight were heavily damaged and the town near out post four was under attack when we arrived. But we sorted that out." He smiled his evil smile, which now lacked its effect on Willow and Angel. He was now as good as Angel and he didn't need the curse to help.

"Who was it." Angel asked.

"The Father's minion's." The Father was one of the most power full warlords on the planet. He was a Demon that no one knew the name of but there was records of him going back as far as the tower of Babel stories.

"The Father." Angel said alarmed. Every faction that fought him had lost and if he was turning his attention on the slayers they were in big trouble.

"Yep that's what I said mate. Any way we stopped the attack and I left two of the Crawlers there to help defend." Crawlers are basically flame tanks and were the main armored unit of the slayers. Spike had six in his re-con team.

The Fathers thrown room.

"So you six are the best we have." The Father said in his snide tone. Even though it was called a thrown room it was nothing but a glorified office. A desk with a computer terminal on it and a high back leather chair. Book's lined the walls and implements of toucher as well. The six creatures that stood before him were the worst of the worst they killed for fun and were experts in pain. Four of them were vampires the other two were Kolrathy demons they stood seven-foot tall and were totally covered in green scales. The Father was in his human form he had long black hair that was out of control and a stubbly beard he looked like a well-known rock star from before Lucifer's new hell. At his back instead of a window were two fountains rigged up but instead of water petrel shoot out it at the end of the holes were small jets of flame that ignited the main line of petrol causing the whole thing to look as if it were on fire, and the light made The Father seem even more Evil.

Nun of them answered him.

"Good." He cackled. "Very good. You Six are to kill the leaders of the slayers take them and if you find her bring me the slayer." The father then walked round the back of his desk then said. " Go now." The six worriers walked out. He laughed to him self again.

The town of Xander.

"Eliz come in now." An elderly woman shouted to her teenage daughter. Eliz spun round knowing she was in for trouble. She slid in to the house and was surprised to be meat by two Officers. The Officers were in charge of the city's defense and didn't normally make visits to the poorer areas of town.

"Miss Heary." The Captain of the guard said. "Commander Rosenberg has told me that you are the Chosen one and that you are to report to the city of Buffy immediately."

"I'm I'm the… the ch… chosen one." She stuttered. Ever since Hell was released on earth humans have been told of the Slayer line and how important it was to the survival of the human race. They did not need to be told about demons for clear reasons.

"Yes you are and we need to take you to see Commander Rosenberg as soon as possible." The older offices said with a kind smile.

"I guess I'll go pack." Eliz said walking away to her room. It was then Eliz's mother started to ask questions.

"Is she going to the city of Buffy then?" She said a slight hit of a tier starting.

"Yes mam. She'll be trained then given command of or elite commandos."

"O. how long will the training take."

"Well she's only sixteen now so probably a year." That made Eliz's mother a little happier the idea that she would get a good training before her abilities were put in to use. And before ether Eliz or her mother were truly ready to say good-by to each other the officers took Eliz away to a new life of danger and hardship.

The City of Buffy

Willow stood alone in her room looking out through her window at the sky. Back before hell was unleashed she would have loved just watching the stars but now seeing them all the time day and night it made them loose a lot of there appeal she dreamt of one day being able to remove the magical block that Lucifer had put over the sun's light. But at the moment with her energy's so concentrated on watching over the town's and city's of her nation she had no power left to try it. Every moment her power was growing but at the same rate all the other factions on Earth got stronger. No one not even Angel knew the true existent to which Willow was responsible for the continued existence of the slayers. So Willow sat locked in her room alone for another night crying her self to sleep with the combined felling of fear and pain that every one in her nation felt.

Angel and Spike sat in one of the only bars in the city talking of what was going to happen in the next couple of weeks. It was Spikes job to teach the slayer how to fight and be the weapon that they were designed to be. Spike enjoyed the job but every time one of his slayers fell Spike would lock him self away for a week not drinking and trying to work out were his training had failed. And every time the next slayer would be given a revised program to work to but no matter how much he tried the slayer would all ways end up dead and Angel had noticed a change in Spike in the last six years. No longer was the slayer trained alone she trained in a group much like Buffy's Scooby-gang but with more people in the group. This how ever was not tonight's conversation subject even though the newest slayer was on the way to be trained.

"Angel all I'm saying is that Willows really losing it." Spike said with a sympathetic tone to his voice but his mannerisms portrayed a very different Spike he was visibly agitated and nervous.

"No she's not." Angel said very matter-of-factly not showing any emotion.

"Look mate she spends all her time that she's not in the war room locked in her room, she doesn't socialise, fuck I can't even remember the last time she came out for a drink."

"So she's taking her responsibilities seriously." Angel said gritting his teeth but he knew Spike was right.

"That's shit she's losing touch with what it is were actually doing out there. I hate to say it but Val would still be hear if Willow hadn't sent her team out to attack the Raisin forces."

"That was just a calculated risk if that had succeeded we would have freed thousands of people, and it would have worked if the Fathers forces hadn't all so realised how week the Raisin had become."

"But we knew that the Father was sending his number one assassin." Spike said. Angel looked up at him a puzzled and angary look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I found out from our informant with in the Raisin's ranks that the father was sending her to meat with them and start up a coalition. The Raisin, in there naivety actually thought that this was a real deal. I told Willow before the mission was o.k.ed." Spike said looking at the table and looking up only briefly to see Angels reaction.

"I… didn't know, how could she." Angel said quietly.

"Because she's losing it. I didn't want to admit it my-self but she is and there's nothing we can do cause if we tried to stop her…"

"We'd most likely end up a pile of ashes." Angel finished for him. Spike just nodded they looked round at every one in there and with out exceptions all of them owed Willow not only there life's but every thing, she had become mother to the nation, and the mother was getting sick.

Two Days later.

Spike walked down the hallway to the training room where he would meet his new Slayer and her team. He dreaded these moments meeting people who would most likely be dead in two maybe three years topes. And having to befriend them, train them to kill and then release them out in to the world to carry out Willows orders and until lately that didn't bother him because Willow had always had the best interests of the team at heart, but now they had become just another tool in the arsenal of the great leader. He stood out side letting these thoughts drown out and his task as trainer take over. Once he had got his head sorted he walked in to the room.

"All right people lets get started."

Later that night.

Eliz sat in her room that she shared with one of the witches of the team her name was Sandra. Eliz was trying to get to grippes with the new power she had. In the training room today she had been told to try and take out the beast normal fighter in the team and she had come away with a couple of bruises were as Mike was spending the night in the hospital. She felt so bad about that but her trainer had just laughed and told her it happens all the time and that Mike had needed to be taken down a peg or two. Sandra walked over to Eliz and for the first time Eliz really took in what Sandra looked like she was about five-six, five-seven. Green eyes, long long black hair it all most came down to her knees.

"So Eliz you want to go out get a bite to eat, see the sights of Buffy. I grew up hear so I now the place like the back of my hand."

"Yeah ok. Lets eat then go see some sights and stop off for a drink some where?" Eliz said smiling.

"Come on then."

Willow sat in her room in front off her computer with her eye's closed and her hands by her sides, she was using it but at speeds that no one else could ever imagine. When a nock came at her door, she didn't get up but the door opened and in walked a young looking man.

"What dose the Father want now?" Willow asked the young looking man.

"You are to give up surrender to him or die." He answered.

"Well then I guess that's that."

A week later.

"So is the training going well." Willow asked Spike whilst they looked over some of the maps in the war room.

"Yeah she's already shaping up to be a pretty good slayer and she's getting on with her team excellently." Spike told Willow trying to make eye contact with her but she wasn't looking at him she was to in grossed in looking at one of the maps.

"Look Spike you need to speed up the training I need her and the team combat ready with in three weeks."

"Your kidding right."

"No you have three weeks or they're going untrained."

"Going where?"

"You don't have to know just have them ready." Willow finished what she was saying then walked off. Spike just stood there fuming and not able to say anything. He was tempted to go after her and have it out, try and find what's been bothering her for so long and why she's doing such strange things but he thought better of it. And left but not before he left a message for Angel.

As Spike walked in to the training room he found two off the security staff inside weapons drawn.

"Sir your 'team' hear was caught trying to brake in to the central computer." Spike was stunned.

"All right I'll deal with this." And the troopers left.

"What the hell were you lot up to." Spike shouted angrily.

"There was a message on the commuter from Commander Rosenberg for us. But it was encoded so Gareth tried to use the main computer to help decode it." Eliz explained. For the first time Spike noticed that every one was taking their lead from the young slayer, and he hadn't even covered team relations yet.

"Well did you get it de-coded then?" Spike asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes and no, we got the first part completely de-coded but the second was time in coded so we cant get in to that yet." Eliz answered for the group a second time.

"So what was the first part then." Spike asked half-heartedly.

"We can't tell you." Eliz said looking at the ground. Spike was furious and looked at them all to see which one would crack first he then rounded on Phillip the computer boy.

"Well comp boy what was it?" Phillip looked like he was about to spill then Eliz started to speak.

"I told you were under orders to tell you nothing of what was contained in that e-mail even if it were telling us to watch you for any slip ups." Eliz said looking him strait in the eye. He didn't know her that well but over the week, of what he had seen of her he knew she was loyal and her loyalty seemed not to lie with Willow but with him and her team, this he liked. But that didn't address the real issue hear, Willow was starting to miss trust him.

"Right then," He said heavy hearted. "lets get started."

That night.

"Angel I'm not joking this is getting serious now we have to do something." Spike was telling Angel what his team had told him that morning in training.

"I know what you mean she sent me a message today saying she wanted me to lead a patrol to Val tomorrow morning, it will take at least a week to get there and back." Angel told Spike in that 'this is looking worse than I originally thought' manner.

"Look mate if you can get out of it do so but if not, well I'll be watching my back a lot whilst your gone." Spike then took a huge swig from his pint and sat quietly hoping Angel could come up with something funny to say. Then he remembered that Angel never said anything funny with out it being an accident, and took another deep drink when something odd happened. His entire team walked in and went strait to the bar ordered many many drinks and then proceeded to get shit faced with out even bothering to look round and check the bar was safe. Spike was about to go up when he realized that the witch hadn't started drinking yet and was actively sweeping the bar magically he hadn't taught them that yet or how to drink shots that quickly. Eventually after there second round they walked over to his table that he still shared with Angel.

"Sir." Mike started. "We just want you to know where our loyalties lie." Then he put his hand out to spike. Spike took it and then looked at Eliz to work out why she hadn't said anything but then relized that Sandra was holding her up.

"Been for a few all ready then." Spike said with a smile they all just nodded and with that comment the atmosphere lightened and every one smiled.

Willow was crying her self to sleep again when there was a knock at her door, she didn't want to know but the person on the other side of the door was more persistent and broke in. The women walked strait over to Willows bed and sat on the edge.

"You just have to stop." She whispered in to Willows ear. "Just give up I promise it wont hurt, well not if you don't want it to." The intruder then kissed Willow's ear. "Just give the father what he want's you're an immortal he has no need of you."

"Just the people I swore to protect." Willow said still crying but was now in a feetal position and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Well darling you know what's best you all was did but I think your wrong and so dose Spike." Then the women got up and left the room. Willow just lay there and didn't move the fight was all most out of her.

The Next Morning

"Spike I cant find Willow have you seen her yet?" Angel asked still looking over his shoulder in case she came in.

"Nope haven't and don't want to right now any way." Spike said half truthfully.

"I have this feeling something's terribly wrong come on lets go to her room." Angel said and then started walking to the elevator. Spike paused was about to protest but got over it quickly and caught up with Angel.

They rowed the lift up to her room in silanes both feeding of each others fear of what might have happened to there friend, in over a hundred years shed never not responded to calls or showing up late with out a lot of prier warning. Eventually there lift got to the right floor and they both nearly ran out and down the corridor to her room. They knocked once then broke in what they saw shocked them to there very core. Willow's room was covered in blood more than any one person could ever produce. Every thing was wet with it and the smell to a vampire was over powering, but not so much as to let them know it was all Willow's they quickly looked round and found Willow on the floor still crying in fear frustration and what they both found the most traumatic slight insanity. They knelt over her and gently alerted her to there presence. The first person she saw was Angel.

"Angel I cant do it something wont let me." She said as for the thousandth time she tried to slit her wrists, they bled for a while then healed strait back up again. "Why, why wont they just let me die." She then clung on to him and continued to cry uncontrollably. Angel stroked her head and lifted her up his room was just across the hall and he thought it would do her some good to get away from the personnel hell she'd built for her self through the night. Spike opened the door for them and looked on helpless.

When Angel and Willow were in Angels room he went back out in to the hall to close off Willows room so as no one would accidentally see it and come to any conclusions. When he looked back down the corridor though he saw what looked like a ghost standing in the elevator it waved to him but he couldn't make out exactly what the figure looked like and dismissed it as probably just one of the personnel he knew round hear. He then set about sealing Willows room then went back in to rejoin Angel and Willow.

Eliz sat in the training room with her team Spike was already half an hour late and had so far not responded to any of there messages. Mike was pacing in the center of the room and it was starting to irritate every one.

"Right I think we need a plan?" Eliz said every one looked at her a little taken a back by such a bold dissection. She then looked to Phil who even though his expertise was computers had a very good mind for all problems and strategies. This much she knew from the simulations spike had put them through all ready.

"Well I could check the computers to see if his access codes have been used in the last half hour, but other than that anything but staying right hear would be point less." He said whilst pushing his glasses up with one finger.

"Ok do that, Mike stop pacing and do some thing constructive." Eliz shouted over at him he looked over and smiled.

"I can think of some thing." He said mischisvly and then grabbed two of the training swords and through one to Eliz. "I may not be as quick or strong as Spike but I can still teach sword play."

"Willow?" Spike said as he leaned next to her.

"You go away you're in league with them, aren't you?" The first part was a definite statement but the second was the scared voice of the young Willow that Spike had terrorised back in Sunnydale.

"How could you ask that Will we've been through to much for that, haven't we?" Spike said trying to make eye contact but was finding it a lot harder than he first thought.

"You promise." Willow asked at the same time he felt a force grip him all over.

"Yes darling of coerce I do." Spike replied and the grip vanished.

"Sorry Spike I think they got to me." Willow replied and lay further in to Angel if that were possible. After a minute or two Willow started to fall asleep and then was out, Spike and Angle just looked at each other in shock. Neither really knowing what to say there best friend, and gardein of the last group of humans had just tried to kill her self.

Eliz and Mike had been sparing for a good twenty minutes and hadn't even started to tire out, but were interrupted by Phil.

"Guys I think Spikes up on the command quarters level his code was used to lock a room don't know which but it was in the last twenty five minutes." He looked round to make sure they had been listening, they had.

Maybe it was a meeting or something he for got to tell us about." Dave one of the two weapon experts put in. Eliz thought it over a minute but didn't think it sounded right.

"No I'm not convinced I think he would have told us first." Eliz sat down and thought about it worrying that there might have been some behind the scenes treachery.

"We need to stay with her." Angel suddenly said out of the blue. "And get her changed out of these blood socked rages."

"No arguing mate but I think we should get a guard detail up hear as well. Cause I don't believe that she was alone in coming to this desiction." Spike told Angel in the coldest voice Angel had herd him use in a long time.

"But who do we trust?"

"Theres only one group hear I trust in a time like this and though there green I think it would be best."


End file.
